


Intangible Things

by reirvival



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reirvival/pseuds/reirvival
Summary: ❝Relationships are all about energy and attraction. And intangible things. Things beyond your control.❞In which Jughead falls for the wrong girl.





	Intangible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I have this idea for more than a year now and finally I decided to try to write. It was based on the movie When We First Met but I decided to change the main plot, I hope you like it.

Jughead Jones wasn’t the party kind, especially on Halloween. He never understood the references of the costumes, he didn't listen to that kind of music, he would rather stay at home reading a good book. But Jughead was depressed, at least that was what his roommate, Reggie, said, after all there was no reason for a man on his 20s to stay home on a Friday night, especially when it's Halloween.

They were in the small apartment they lived in, sitting on a three-seater couch they had bought a few months ago on Ebay, now the dirty brown color was covered by a sofa cover, a gift from Toni, his best friend. Jughead stared at his cup of coffee as Reggie continued his theory that Jughead wasn't in his perfect mental health. He sighed as Reggie began with a speech, which was so well known to him.

"We're young, we're hot, and no, we're not rich but we have enough to survive and enjoy on the weekends, if that's not the american dream, I don't know what it is. We have a duty, as americans, to not disappoint our country. "

Jughead rolled his eyes and, after putting his cup on his makeshift pallet table, stood up. With his arms folded, he stared at the roommate who continued with the patriotic gibberish he always wore against him.

“Okay, you win. I’m going to that stupid frat party with you.”, he said, regretting right away.

Reggie was surprised but then smiled proudly as he held Jughead's shoulders.

“My friend, you're gonna get laid tonight. And that’s the Reggie guarantee."

After researching about last minute costumes, Jughead decided to copy the first idea he found, which was a white T-shirt with a Error 404: Costume Not Found written on it. It wasn’t one of his best works but that would be the maximum effort he would put to go to a party he didn’t want to go in the first place.

“Let’s go?”

Jughead turned to face Reggie who was leaning against the door of the room, wearing nothing but black pants. Jughead frowned and laughed.

“I’m sexy Dracula, duh.”, he said pointing at the fake fangs.

As soon as the two arrived at the door of the fraternity house Jughead knew he had made a mistake, especially when an Elvis Presley left the house running, trying to contain his vomit with his hands. Reggie laughed and pushed Jughead into the party.

The lights blinked frantically and the music was too loud for Jughead's taste, but he tried to look optimistic.

"I think I'll try that one over there, she's totally into me." Reggie laughed.

"We've literally just arrived. How did you get someone already?"

"Yeah, the girl who looks like it's going to Coachella. Watch and learn. "

Reggie ran his hand through his hair and put on his best smile as he walked toward the girl. She wore a white crop top and a neon yellow skirt and flower crown in her platinum hair, she give a sexy bite in her red cup and smiled when she saw Reggie approach. After a few words exchanged, the two started to make out in the middle of the crowd.

And then he found her, in the midst of drunks and bad costumes, Jughead spotted a teal silk dress. She wore a short blonde wig and carried a cigarette between her fingers. She laughed as she talked to Mia Wallace.

Jughead didn’t believe in love at first sight, but if he believed that blonde would be the perfect girl for it. He looked around for a Tony Montana who might have been with the girl but there was no one.

He looked down and regretted being in that stupid costume. Of course he could just take off his shirt and say he's sexy Dracula but he didn't want to look like an idiot. When he looked back at her, he saw the beautiful Elvira alone. Mia Wallace was gone, giving him the chance to go there.

Jughead took a deep breath and walked over to the blonde, she looked bored taking a sip of her drink.

“Elvira?”, he asked.

The blonde stared at him, her eyes immediately focused on his t-shirt.

“No, I’m Betty.”

“Yes, I know. I mean, I don’t know your real name, but I was talking about your costume. You’re Elvira Hancock, right?”

Jughead could feel the back of his neck sweating, he really had liked that girl and didn’t want to look like a fool. The blonde laughed.

“Oh, I forgot. Yes, I’m Elvira and you are... someone who was invited to the party just a few minutes ago, right?”, she sipped her drink again. “It’s funny, I like it.”

“Really? Thanks, I’m Jughead.”, he held out his hand to the blonde.

“Betty! It's nice to meet you.”, she said, shaking hands.

“So Betty... Did you bring a Tony Montana to complete your costume?”, he asked.

“Actually yes, my best friend Kevin. But I lost him and apparently Veronica too.”, she said as she looked around. “So Jughead, since my friends ditched me, why don't we get you a drink?”

“Great idea.”

The two went to the liquor table and Jughead grabbed a beer while Betty prepared a vodka lemonade for her. The blonde spotted her best friend, who was busy making out with Danny Zuko.

Betty pulled him by the hand and led him out of the house, the two sat down by the pool, the blond took off her high heels and pulled her gown up, putting her feets into the water.

The two of them sat talking for hours, Jughead wanted to find out more about the blonde. She was in the senior year of law school. She lived with her best friend Veronica, the two met in the first week of college and were inseparable ever since.

He found himself falling more and more for Betty, she wasn't like the other girls he had met, she was funny, sarcastic and had great taste for costumes. Jughead couldn’t help but watch as the blonde was incredibly beautiful against that light, her wonderful bluish green eyes had a sparkle, that he began to wonder if it had anything to do with him or was just a really bright light.

“See what's going on over there between Sexy Unicorn and Edward Scissorhands?”, she laughed.

Jughead followed the blonde's gaze, looking across the pool where a couple kissed excitedly. The redhead wearing a glitter makeup and a unicorn horn and the man who wore a lot of leather kissed as if there were no tomorrow.

“Look, they're gonna fall in...”

Even before Betty finished her sentence, the couple were already inside the pool but that didn't stop them from continuing the unfinished business and soon the red haired swam up to scissorhands man and returned to kiss him intensely.

“Wow, now they're making out in the pool. That’s kind of tacky”, she laughed, “Wait, I think I know this guy. His name is Kolton with ‘K’.”

Jughead turned to look at the couple again, glaring at that Kolton guy as he took a sip of his beer.

“That's a bad name.”

Jughead said, regretting right away, after all his name was Jughead. He had no power to speak ill of strange names, or did his bad name entitle him to speak ill of other people's name. It was then that something the blonde said caught him and he turned to face her again.

“We went on one date. He literally spent the entire time teaching me about horses.”

Jughead took another sip of his beer as Betty stared at her ex with the sexy unicorn in the pool. He didn't want to look jealous after all they'd just met but he didn't like Kolton with 'K'.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?”, she asked.

Jughead could feel his eyes shine with the blonde's invitation and he accepted right away. He stood up and reached out his hand to help Betty stand up, she smoothed her dress and smiled at him.

“Yes! Actually, I know a cool place. Do you like blues?”

The blonde widens her eyes and laughs.

“Do I like breathing?”

•••

Jughead smiled as he entered that place he knew so well, that little bar was simply his favorite place in the whole town. The half-light environment and the piano repertoire made the place cozy.

After dropping college, the boy decided to move with his childhood friend, Reggie, who didn't have the best taste for places, after several clubs and places that his friend loved, the brunette finally found his place. It was a rainy day, when all he wanted was a place to wait for the rain to pass. As he ran down an empty street he saw the small sign of the bar flashing and decided to come in. And after 2 years that place already was his spot.

They went to the counter, where Jughead asked Albert, the barman, for two beers.

“Wow, this place is so awesome!”, Betty said excitedly.

The blond girl looked everywhere, delighted at the choice of place, it was a cool place, too cool for her. It looked like one of the bars Veronica would take her after a hard week at college.

“How’d you find out about it?”, she asked as she followed him.

“Well, I work here. I spent all day every day here and then I saw one of the staff members in an argument with the owner and he resigned. I ran to the owner immediately and said that I wanted to apply for a vacancy. And I got it.”

After taking another sip of his beer, Jughead sat down at the piano and began strumming a few keys.

“You’re the piano man?”, the blonde asked with her head resting on her hands.

“I'm the barman but I'm also a substitute pianist, so when Lacey is off or she can’t come, I replace her.”

Betty looked at him in surprise and laughed.

“So, is there anything you'd like to hear?”

The brunette began to prepare himself, snapping his knuckles and snapping his neck. Betty sipped at her beer and smiled.

“Do you know any Nina Simone?”, she asked.

“Whoa, you are a blues fan.”

Jughead was surprised and more and more captivated by that girl, she liked Scarface, she liked blues. He knew that until that night was over, he would be in love with the blonde.

“Yes, I am.”, she smiled, proud of herself.

“Well, I love Nina Simone but I'm more of an B.B. King fan. I mean, there’s a reason he’s the king of the blues. Do you know him?”, Betty shook her head, “He's dead, so you can't really know him.”

Betty laughed and took another sip of her beer, then bit her lip.

“Well, I appreciate a guy who know good music.”

Jughead felt his cheeks burn and he looked away. Betty chucked and turned to see something that had caught her eye.

“Oh, my God! New mission!”

The blonde pulled Jughead, the brunette grabbed his beer and ran after the blonde who stared in delight at an old photobooth in the corner of the bar. As soon as she sensed the boy's presence at her side, Betty drew the red curtain and stepped into the old booth, pulling on the brunette next.

“All right, this is gonna be great.”, Betty chucked. “This things are so much fun! Me and my best friend, we have a collection of photos like this, so every time we see a photo booth we have to take some.”

Jughead as good antisocial as he was, he hated taking pictures. But that could be the future mother of his children and he wanted to have a memory of that first date.

“No boring high school yearbook poses. The whole point is to do something different in every photo.”

And as soon as the flash ignited, Betty began to do silly and cute poses while Jughead could only smile looking at the girl.

“I know this might come as a shock to you, but I've never actually taken a photo booth photo. I'm a virgin, so be gentle with me, please.”

“Virgin, huh? Well, not anymore.”

Their eyes were fixed on each other and he thought it might be a good time to risk and try to steal a kiss from the girl, but as he approached, the blonde laughed and stood up.

“Come on.”

•••

A few hours later Albert announced that it was time to close, but for Betty and Jughead the night was far from over. The blonde invited him to her house and Jughead accepted it immediately.

“Mi casa, su casa.”

Betty walked away from the door, giving Jughead room to pass, as soon as he entered, he laughed in surprise.

“A pool table, seriously?”, he said, taking one of the cues, “My dad and I loved to play pool. Betty Cooper, you are really something.”

“Thank you and I'm sorry, ‘cause I'm about to kick your ass.”, she said, taking her wig off.

“Bring it on, Betty. Bring it on.”

The truth is that Betty was terrible at it, but Jughead wanted to make a good impression and let the blonde win. Betty didn't seem to notice what he did and took him to the kitchen, to celebrate her, well deserved, victory.

Jughead leaned against the counter while Betty opened the cabinets, the blonde took two bowls and gave them over to Jughead, opening the freezer next.

“Vanilla or cholocate?”, she turned to face Jughead.

“Chocolate.”, he smiled.

Jughead laughed as the girl tried to make perfect ice cream balls, the brunette picked up one of the spoons and looked suggestively at Betty.

“Whatever.”, she rolled her eyes.

The two of them sat side by side on the counter and ate the ice cream straight from the packaging.

Betty yawned, which indicated that she was ready to call it a night. Jughead realized that this would be his last chance, so when the girl accompanied him to the door he saw the perfect opportunity for the first kiss.

The brunette got closer and Betty did it too, his eyes were closed and as he waited for the blonde's lips to touch his, everything he received was a hug.

“This was one of the coolest nights I've had, it was so good to meet you.” she said, still hugging him.

“Yeah, it was.”


End file.
